herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Flash (Barry Allen)
Barry Allen is the Silver Age and later Modern Age Flash. Origin (NOTE: the following is the Pre-New 52 origin) As a boy, Barry Allen idolized the Golden Age Flash, Jay Garrick, and was inspired by the Scarlet Speedster to do his part to enforce the law, becoming a police criminologist upon graduating college. One night, while preparing for his first date with reporter Iris West, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning that his the chemicals he was working with. He would later discover that thte chemicals had given him the power of super speed, being able to move at velocities exceeding the speed of light. Taking inspiration from Jay, Barry put together his iconic scarlet and yellow uniform, becoming the new Flash. After several years of protecting Central City, Barry died in Crisis on Infinite Earths when he sacrificed himself to save the Multiverse from the Anti-Monitor's anti-matter cannon...converting to electricity and becoming the very lightning that gave him his powers. During the Final Crisis, Barry returned from the dead, and is once more the Flash. Flashpoint Upset over the murder of his mother when he was a child, Barry goes into the timestream and rescues her. When Barry returns, he realises that the present has been drastically altered. Bruce Wayne is dead, Superman is a government specimen and Wonder Woman is at war with Aquaman. Barry gets Thomas Wayne, the Batman of that reality, Cyborg and Superman and they try to stop the conflict in order to find out who the real villain is. Barry runs into the Reverse Flash, who tells him that although he's relishing this reality, Barry was the sole culprit. It turns out that any tampering with the timestream will damage the present. Barry decides to go back and stop his past self from saving his mother. The two Barrys get into a fight but the wiser Barry wins out in the end, creating the New 52 reality. When Barry tells Batman about all this, he confirms the events by giving Bruce a letter from his father. Moved by his father's words of comfort, Batman tells Barry he's one hell of a messenger. Powers *'Speed Force Conduit' **'Absolute Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, and Durability' **'Molecular Vibration/Phasing' **'Electrokinesis:' Barry can generate and project electricity. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Velocity Sharpened Perceptions' **'Time/Dimension Travel' **'Frictionless Aura' **'Speed Mind:' Following the events of Flashpoint, Barry developed the Speed Force talent to use his brain to calculate multiple probable outcomes and predict the next probable chain of events. **'Air Manipulation' Gallery Flash-animated.gif|The Flash from the Justice League animated series. Flash and bats.png|The Flash with Batman in the 2004 animated TV series, The Batman 275px-Flash_Ahhhhh.jpg|The Flash in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Flash-injustice.png|The Flash in Injustice: Gods Among Us Barry Allen in the CW show The Flash.jpg|Barry Allen in the CW show The Flash Plastique_blows_up_Barry_Allen's_Flash_suit.png|From the 2014 TV show The Flash, Barry Allen narrowly escapes after Plastique blows up his Flash suit Supergirl flash.0.0.jpg Legends-flash-preview-135789.jpg IMG_1016.PNG Category:DC Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Justice League Members Category:Speedsters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Athletic Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Super Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Live Action Heroes Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Genre Savvy Category:One-Man Army Category:Batman Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Fighter Category:Businessmen Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilante Category:Philanthropists Category:Role Models Category:Empowered Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Casanova Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Lethal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes